A College Romance
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is an alternate universe romance between two girls at college and after as well as the ups and downs that they experience. This is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai Nanoha and Fate sweet romance. Please R&R Thank You.
1. Chapter 1 We Meet

Authors Notes:

Well here is the 1st chapter of 11 this story is already complete. 10 of these chapters will be at a T rating with a special chapter at an M rating. I will be releasing them in order so there will actually be a gap in posting the main story at one point with the substitution chapter 10 (M rating) as the special chapter.

This story is an AU and a simple romance between two young women. No magic, no vampires, but there will be a little drama at times. But don't think I didn't think about putting vampires in this. I still love the idea of a vampire Fate (HOT) and that'll probably show up in some other story I do.

Rating for this chapter is T.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make money from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I just own the stories and ideas not the characters.

Now without any further ado enjoy A College Romance.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 1 We Meet**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Hey Nanoha I'm glad you were able to come in early today. This isn't interrupting one of your classes is it?" That's my boss Yagami, Hayate she owns the College Cosplay Café. She's majoring in clothing design which means all of our costumes she designs and makes herself. Today its Magical Girl day and she's has new costumes for us.

Out of everybody that works here including my two best friends from high school Suzuka and Arisa, I seem to be the most popular with the guys. If they're not slapping my butt they're copping a feel. If it wasn't for Hayate's cousins Zafira and Signum I would have some serious trouble with these guys that come in.

But then there are the girls. They look me up and down as if they wanted to take me home and dress me up themselves, or just undress me. I swear can't these college kids keep their minds out of the gutter?

My problem lately has been a girl that comes in; she has yellow hair and wears sunglasses all the time. She orders her drink and sits there it's almost like she's oblivious to what's going on around her. Hayate usually sits her in my section so I've tried starting conversations with her but that's all been one-sided so far.

I look around the floor of the Café and I could feel my disappointment that she isn't there so I turned to Hayate and reply. "No, it was a study hall anyways so I was good to come in early, anything new since the other day?"

"Just your new costume I really hope you love it because I know I do."

I could tell by the way she was talking that she's made it really skimpy this time. I liked my old one, as it seemed to fit me in all the right places without showing too much to the customers. However, by the looks on her face she made this one extremely skimpy; if it wasn't the fact that I really like Hayate I'd be very scared of her right now.

"But I like my old costume why did you have to change it?"

"Because I need to keep things updated and new if it's the same outfits all the time then there's no incentive for customers to come into see what's new."

"That's fine but why do you have to make my outfits skimpier than everybody else's?"

"Because you have the perfect body for this type of thing, you're a designer's perfect model, I mean you have the most beautifully shaped body and I just can't refuse to use it."

I face palmed and walked out back into the dressing room so that I could get changed into my new outfit. It looked similar to my old one, it was still white with blue trim around the edges but my other one instead of the knee-length skirt it was a miniskirt. Also instead of the jacket over my shirt, my shirt was the jacket only missing buttons at the top so that my cleavage is exposed, and to finish off the outfit was a set of blue and white high-heeled boots. That went up to just below my knee that laced up on the outside of the leg, but on the inside of the leg, they were zipper so they were easy to get on and off.

I just knew today I wasn't going to get away with just people looking at me. Then it dawned on me I hadn't remembered seeing Zafira or Signum in the outer room and my heart plummeted into my stomach. This didn't look good if they weren't here I was going to be in some serious trouble if the customer got too frisky.

As soon as I was done changing, I went into the outer room to look for Hayate and to see if I was right. The moment I had walked out onto the floor all conversation stopped and all eyes were on me. I started to break out in a cold sweat at the hungry looks I was getting, so I moved over to Hayate and sure enough, I didn't see my two favorite bouncers.

"Hayate, where are Zafira and Signum? I can't wear this new outfit without the bouncers here. These guys are going to eat me alive in here if I don't have a bouncer."

Hayate was grinning from ear to ear and the look in her eyes gave me a chill apparently it wasn't just the customers I had to worry about. Where was Vita to help keep her girlfriend in check?

"Zafira has the flu and Signum had to take Shamal to the doctors for some important appointment. She said she would get here as soon as the appointment was over with but I don't know what time that will be."

This was going to be a long day now made even longer by my new outfit. Just as I was turning around to head back to put my stuff away, the door opened and in walked a very beautiful site my mysterious customer that's always wearing her sunglasses. She stops dead in her tracks and looks at me, I could almost feel her eyes raking over me, and then I could see a light blush painting her cheeks.

Hayate didn't waste any time and has her seated in my section.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

Why am I walking all the way across campus just to go to the Café? I mean it's not like I need a glass of Chi tea that badly. I sighed in defeat. I know why I'm going it's to watch a brunette with a sideways ponytail and sky-blue eyes run around making sure everyone has what they need like a good waitress should.

We never talk except for me ordering what I want, although it hasn't been for lack of trying on her part she's always trying to start a conversation, I just can't seem to find my voice to reply to her.

Most people try to stay away from me, which is usually what I want. I wear black clothing as well as dark sunglasses so it gives the ominous feeling of danger keep-away, but for some reason it doesn't seem to work on her. If anything it draws her to me, not repel her.

As I step into the Café, I noticed the bouncers aren't by the front door like they normally are. This has me slightly worried as my favorite waitress is always being harassed by the other customers. As I turned my head to look at the hostess and owner, Hayate my attention is caught by the beauty next to her.

My heart quickened at the site of her with her brown hair pulled into two ponytails not one as it normally is. Then my eyes move down I noticed that her outfit has changed. I noticed that instead of a shirt and jacket, all she was wearing is a jacket that's missing too many buttons at the top, and the look of her cleavage is drowning me in. Nevertheless, I forced myself to look further down and is that her belly button? Normally she is wearing a knee-length skirt but is now a miniskirt that stops at mid-thigh. I can see half of her thigh then my eyes meet the top of her boots that go just below the knee down and their high heels ones on top of it so now we are eye to eye. I am a few inches taller than she is.

As my eyes moved back up her body they were ensnared once again by, her navel and her cleavage and I could feel the warmth in my face telling me that I was blushing, thankfully wearing my sunglasses she couldn't see that my eyes were glued to her cleavage.

The next thing I knew Hayate was standing in front of her ready to show me to my table, I was irritated that my view had been disrupted but I let it slide. As I was moving across the Café to my table, I noticed that all of the occupants had their eyes glued to where my favorite waitress had disappeared.

After I was seated and handed my menu Hayate stood there waiting for my approval on her new masterpiece. My eyes were traveling around the Café looking for one of two people and not finding them my worry increased as Nanoha came out of the back room still dressed in her new costume and again all eyes were on her.

I looked back up at Hayate and asked her a question. "I like the new outfit it's very appealing but I thought we had agreed that we would reveal the new outfit with bouncers in the Café. So where are they?"

Hayate seemed nervous at my question as she opened her mouth to answer Nanoha had come over to take my order. I ordered my usual iced Chi tea and an egg bagel with cream cheese. She smiled at me as she went to take my order of back to the kitchen. My attention once more was back on Hayate waiting for my answer.

"Well you see Zafira had gotten sick and Signum had to go to an important appointment, but she said she would be here as soon as possible."

Hayate must've felt my displeasure because she shrank back almost acting like I was going to hit her. Which I was actually thinking of doing went a scream pierced the room I was out of my chair and across the room grabbing a hold of the man shirt to drag him off from Nanoha who was trying her best to keep him off from her. I pulled him outside and threw him against the wall as his buddies came out with us trying to pry me off from him by the time I was done they were all on their knees.

Just as I was ready to go back inside, I saw Signum come running up looking between me and the three men laying on the ground her eyebrow lifted in question, but I was in no mood at that point to go into details. My temper was still fuming over what had just happened to Nanoha.

Walking back into the Café I noticed that neither girl was in sight so I told Signum to go out back to check on them, I also told her to let Hayate know I wasn't leaving until Nanoha's shift was over.

You see, I'm the silent partner and the money behind the College Cosplay Café. Where Hayate makes the big decisions nothing is final until I say so, and Nanoha putting that outfit on without a bouncer was not part of the decision.

After Signum went to the back room, I took off my sunglasses and made eye contact with every single male in the Café. After I was assured that, none of the others would pull the same stunt I went back to my table and picked up my chair and sat in it, then I put my sunglasses back on.

I thought back on when Hayate told me she had first hired Nanoha. She was so excited she had hired three new girls Suzuka, Arisa, and Nanoha. Matter a fact according to Hayate, Nanoha had the best dimensions a designer could want. I was feeling sorry for the poor girl I hadn't even met her yet.

A few days after Hayate had hired Nanoha I had come into the Café for my usual breakfast of a bagel and Chi tea. I was seated in her section and just the site of her captured my attention, immediately my heart started to race and my palms were sweating, Hayate was right this girl was beautiful and perfectly proportioned.

After a few days of going in and getting my usual, she tried starting conversations with me but of course, I couldn't find my tongue to respond. I was slowly falling for the girl in front of me but I didn't know if she was a lesbian, as well so I would hound Hayate for information but all she could tell me was she kept talking about this boy named Yuuno. My heart sank chances were she was straight if she was talking about a boy so much, so I decided to keep my distance and admire her and long for her from a distance.

Unfortunately, now my feelings for her are a full-blown crush. I come in every day that she's working and when I don't see her on her days off I feel like I'm going into withdrawal. I need my daily dose of the woman I am falling for. I sometimes worry that I'm going to turn into one of those stalkers that you read about in the newspaper, thankfully it hasn't gotten bad enough that I'm following her.

Movement had caught my attention so I looked towards the back of the room and saw the three of them come out. I was relieved to see that Nanoha was back into her old costume. Signum moved to the podium and the front of the Café, Hayate nodded to Nanoha and moved to the podium, and Nanoha moved slowly towards my table with my order in her hands. She was walking very cautiously around the room avoiding tables that had men at them, which was most the tables; she finally made it to my table and set down my bagel and Chi tea.

After setting down my order, she continued to stand next to me twisting her hands almost as if she was nervous about something. Therefore, I looked up at her face to see what she wanted, I'm quite sure that I could guess what that was so the best way was to look right at her face so she could say it directly to me but she continued to hesitate.

I did something that I hoped would scare her as I only take my glasses off to intimidate or put the fear of God in someone as I've been told that my eyes are evil because their blood red. I have been told that I look inhuman because of them so I never take off my sunglasses unless I want to intimidate someone, but for some reason I almost felt compelled to take them off and look up to her so I did hoping I wouldn't scare her in the process.

I heard a small intake of breath as I looked up at her, but instead of fear, I saw wonder in her eyes it was then that she seemed to be able to find your voice, as she looked into my eyes.

"They're beautiful! They're wine red eyes and their so beautiful why do you hide them?"

I didn't know what to say to this I've never been told that my eyes were beautiful before, people have always feared me because of the color of them, but again what normally would repel others seems to draw her closer to me. I still don't understand this; if only she were like me I think we could be happy together.

* * *

Authors Notes: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. There will be 11 postings to this story so you have 10 more to go. Please review let me know what you think of it.

Again, please review let me know what you thought of this story and I'll see you next week.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated on 12/18/11


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Authors Notes:

Well here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This story is Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl to Girl Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I just own the story and the plot.

I hope you all enjoy. Now on to the chapter.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 2 The Party**_

* * *

It's been three weeks since the incident had happened at the Café. There has been a lot of hustle and bustle between customers and staff, on this day someone new comes into the Café, and makes her way over to a yellow hair girl wearing black and sunglasses. She sits yourself down making sure that her dress is properly folded, she is wearing a smile as she looks across the table waiting for the girl to acknowledge her presence.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

"Oh hi Alicia what are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my favorite sister, I mean come on, you come to this Café almost every single day. Is this were your crush works?"

"Not now I don't want to get into that."

"Oh come on, if you can't confide in your own sister then who."

"I said…."

"Hi, can I take your order?"

The cute waitress was wearing a nurse's costume, cut nicely in all the right places, I wonder if this is Sis's crush. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell she was getting uncomfortable, as I looked at the waitress up and down, so this is the girl she can't stop talking about. Hmmm. The way she's looking back and forth, she seems to be a bit surprised, but then again we are twins.

"Hi, I'm Fate's twin sister Alicia, nice to meet you Nanoha; oh I'm sorry nurse Nanoha." I turned on the wattage for my smile, nobody can resist this not even straight girls. "I don't seem to be feeling very well. Do you want to come over to my dorm, and make me feel all better?"

The cute little blush that I got from her was absolutely adorable, and I was thoroughly enjoying my tease, until my leg was shooting with pain. Fate had just kicked me under the table, apparently, I had taken my tease a little bit too far, but the fact that she reacted this way told me volumes that this was her crush. Sweet!

"Thank you for the compliment, but I already have my sights set on someone else. I meant do you want something from the menu?"

"Oh sorry, yes I'll have an iced green tea no sweeter. Thank you." She has her sights set on someone already; I wonder if it's that boy that Fates says she talks about. As she walks, away to put in my order, I notice she has a cute little sway to her butt and I unconsciously licked my lips at the site. This caused me even more pain, as Fate kicked me again under the table. "Ouch! That hurts you know."

"Then don't look at her like that, as if she were a piece of meat you're about to devour. She's off limits sis, and I don't hit on straight girls, remember the last time I tried that, it was in high school, and the entire soccer team came hunting me down, because she was the captain of the team's girlfriend. I don't ever want to have to go through that ever again, so straight girls are off the menu. She's also off limits to you, and I'll make sure of that."

"You're taking all the fun out of the game, party pooper."

She brought my drink over to the table, but then she hesitated, so I looked up at her to see if there was something else that she wanted, and what I saw surprised me. The look in her eyes, and the slight smile on her face, they were directed at Fate, then she seemed to realize that she had taken too long, and turned away from me so I couldn't look at her face anymore. Did I just see what I think I just saw? Maybe she's not so straight after all, maybe she's bi. Then I got an idea, Fates going to kill me, but I've got to do this.

"Hey Nanoha, I'm having a party tomorrow night, why don't you and your friends come over. Hayate, Vita, Signum, and Shamal are all going to be there, as well as Fate, so what do you say, you want to come over to my party? I'll leave it up to you, if you want to come, just tell Hayate, and she'll let you know where my dorm is. No pressure okay? I'll leave it up to you."

From the look on her face, she didn't seem to be considering it, until I had mentioned that Fate was going to be there. Then it seemed her eyes sparkling a little, and then she started to smile a bit, and went back to work, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the horrified look on my sister's face in her eyes, I had just asked a straight girl, to a lesbian party. I am so going to love this.

* * *

I have been preparing for the party all day long; I had sent Fate out this morning to order all of the food, including the deserts from the Cosplay Café. Hayate had called me last night, to tell me that Nanoha had asked her about my party, and that the three girls Suzuka, Arisa, and Nanoha wanted to go to the party. Hayate had explained to Nanoha, that the party was going to be, an all girl's party with no boys, but apparently this didn't faze Nanoha, or the other two girls, if anything this seemed to relieve them. My suspicions about Nanoha, were starting to grow by leaps and bounds, tonight I'll know for sure.

My guests started arriving an hour ago, and Fate has been a nervous wreck, the closer it gets for Nanoha and her friends to arrive. Finally, they did arrive, and so I take them around and introduced them, to the different people at the party, I could see Fate out of the corner of my eye, watching us like a hawk. I decided to start making my move, a half-hour after they had arrived, by separating Nanoha from her friends, and getting her out onto the balcony.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, it's a very nice party, do you do this all the time?"

I took a step closer and answered her. "Yes, we have these parties about once a week sometimes we do it twice depending on what kind of mood I'm in, like tonight I'm in a very romantic mood and right now I'm feeling very attracted to you." By this time I had Nanoha cornered between the window and the balcony railing she had nowhere to go, but I also knew that Fate had been watching me and I could see her moving out of the corner of my eye if I time this just right things just might work out for little sister.

"Alicia I told you yesterday that I'm interested in someone else please don't make this any harder than it could be."

"So who's the lucky girl that's caught your eye, who knows I might be better than she is?" At this question, I could see Fate stop dead in her tracks as she waited for Nanoha's answer to know what she should do.

"I don't know if I should tell you, but then again you may be the only one who might be able to help me, even though we just met. I need to know how to break through to her."

"Break through to who, you've said that you're interested in someone just who is this girl, which seems to have you tied up in knots."

"Well you see Fate comes in every day, and when she's not with me at the Café, I think of her all the time. I can't stop thinking about Fate; I don't know what to do Alicia."

"Are you telling me that you have a thing for my sister?"

"Ummm, yes I guess I am. I've tried talking with her, but I get nowhere it's a one-sided conversation. I want to get to know her, but she's put up a wall that I can't get past."

I put a hand on either side of Nanoha's head, and leaned my face 6 inches away from hers. "Why don't you give me a test run, who knows I just might be better than my sister?"

"I'm sorry Alicia you may look like Fate, but you're not her, I want to be with Fate, but I don't know how. I don't even know if she's like me. For all I know she could be straight, and then I would be wasting my time."

Nanoha is now backed into the corner, as far as her body could fit, I moved my face within 2 inches from her lips. This was probably going to hurt after I'm done, specially knowing Fate's temper, but it seemed to be the only way, I could think of to get the two of them together.

"Well I do know that she's interested in someone," As I was talking, I caressed her cheek with the backs of my fingers. "In fact she's been interested in someone for a very long time, ever since she started at a little café, that she visits just about every day," slowly moving my hand down her neck to her shoulder.

"But she was misled and was told that this girl was straight. So she's done everything she can, to keep her distance because her policy is not to hit on straight girls." And then I turned my hand over as I moved my hand down towards her ample breasts. "But I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore?" I started to close the distance between our lips as my hand was about to cup her breast.

The next thing I know Fate is grabbing my blouse hauling me inside and shoving me up against the wall with a very angry expression on her face. This action seems to have gotten the attention of everybody at the party. Signum moves in to separate us thinking that were about to get into a major fight. However, I leaned my head forward and whispered to Fate.

"Go get her tiger it's you she wants not me."

My little sister's face paled and then suddenly started to get a cute little blush going on it, slowly she turned her head to look out the sliding glass door at the young woman she was protecting. As the conversation that she had overheard starts to register in her mind, I can see the dawning of the light has finally hit her.

She lets go of me and walks towards Nanoha who is still out on the balcony and they start talking. I decide I've done my work for the night and look for someone who can occupy my time and maybe my night.

* * *

Authors Notes: Here's the end of chapter 2 I hope there was a bit of something in their that everybody enjoyed.

Please review and tell me my good points, my bad points, and points in between and am I getting better, have I got worse. I don't know until someone tells me. I can't get better at this if people don't tell me what they really think._** So please review and be honest in your reviews**_. I thank all of my readers without you my stories would just be empty stories.

One more Thank You goes out to Taka Ryo for your help. ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	3. Chapter 3 First Dates

Authors Notes:

Hey, everyone here is chapter 3 from all the reviews I've been getting everybody seems to really like this story.

I hope you all enjoy the read.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 3 First Dates**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So I overheard that you like me, and you want to know more about me. I'm sorry that I have acted the way I have, you see I was given information from Hayate that you liked a boy because you're always talking about him, so it made me think that you were straight."

"Oh you mean Yuuno, he's one of my childhood friends, we tried dating but it didn't work out, you could say that it was in experiment that failed miserably. That's when I realized that I wasn't even bi, I only liked girls. Nyahaha."

"So where do you want to go from here? I mean I would love to take you out on a date, but I don't how you would feel about that."

"I would love to go out on a date with you, maybe we could do dinner and a movie, or go to the mall, I don't know what you would like, and anything is good with me, as long as the movie isn't a horror movie, I'm okay with it."

"Okay then it's a date. Would next Saturday be all right with you, or is that moving too fast?"

"No next Saturday is fine with me, I don't have any plans. Do you want to meet at the Café, at about five o'clock in the afternoon? Will that time work okay with you?"

"Yes, five o'clock at the Café on Saturday, it's a date I'll meet you there. Now let's rejoin this party, and enjoy each others company shall we."

Neither one wanted to leave the others side, eventually they were seen holding hands, at one point they were sitting on the couch, and Fate picked up Nanoha's hand and kissed the back of it.

By the end of the night, they were standing out on the balcony, Nanoha leaning back into Fates body, and Fate putting her arms around Nanoha's shoulders.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

That was three days ago, when we set up this date. I've been a nervous wreck ever since, I even got here a half-hour early, just in case she showed up early. Every time the door opens, I looked up, hoping it's her when it's another customer. It's almost 5 o'clock and my nerves are almost shot. I have never felt this way about anyone.

I keep having the same thoughts run through my head. Does she really like me? Am I being too forward? Will this work out or am I a true failure and destined to be alone?

These feelings I have for her, they're so strong that they actually scare me, because if this doesn't work out, what will happen to me? I think that is my greatest fear right now, because if this doesn't work out, I don't know what I'll do.

The bell rings on the door, and I look up again to see an out of breath Nanoha. I would love to be the one to actually make her out of breath. No wait, I need to keep this slow and steady, I don't want to scare her off by moving too fast, even if right now all I want to do is kiss her senselessly.

We walk over to the parking lot where my car is waiting. I opened the door for her, and she stands there staring at my car. It's an antique American car a black and gold Trans Am T top, and it's in perfect condition although, I did do most of the restoration myself. I like to tinker with it, as I seem to be better with machines then people.

"Nice car how long have you had it?"

"I bought it about five years ago, and I've been restoring it ever since. Most of the parts are all original; restoring the car has become my hobby."

"Wow, you've done a great job it looks beautiful."

Once I got behind the wheel, I started to relax, I had asked her what she liked to eat, she told me anything from Sushi, to American, to Italian she wasn't too picky on what she ate. As I love sushi I thought about that, but that wasn't very romantic for a first date, and the only thing I knew that would really be romantic would be Italian, so we were on our way to Amours for dinner. I had made reservations so I knew we could get in, as it's a very popular restaurant.

After we were seated and we ordered, I don't know if it was because she was nervous or not, but before the end of dinner I had learned all about her mother, father, older brother, and sister even her friend Yuuno. For some reason when she would talk about him, I would get a bad taste in my mouth, and I've never even met the man, but I wasn't about to let her know this.

The movie we had picked out was a romantic comedy, I'm not too big on comedies, but this one kind of sounded good. I'm more the type that likes action and anime over anything else. However, as this was our first date, and she looked really excited over this particular title, so I went along with it to see what her taste in movies were like.

Unfortunately, I was bored 15 min. into the movie, but I pretended as if I was interested. I wanted to put my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into me so she could rest her head on my shoulder, but I was afraid that I was going to be moving too fast for a first date.

As I continued watching the movie I got a surprise, Nanoha reached up her arms like she was stretching, and she brought her arms down and wrapped one of them around my shoulders, which is what I wanted to do to her earlier, but was too afraid to do. So I looked over at her, and she almost looked like she was scared, as if she had done something wrong, so I smiled at her and put my head on her shoulder.

We stayed that way for the rest of the movie, I was doing my best not to fall asleep, and concentrate on the feel of her next to me. As we were leaving the movie theater, I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers; the smile that she gave me warmed my heart.

There was one more place I wanted to take her, there's a local park that has a small pond with a water fountain, and nice benches surrounding it. I drove us over to it and as we started walking around the pond, I took her hand in mine and enjoyed just being with her. We found a bench and sat down, we had a beautiful view of the moon and stars over the fountain, so I put my arm over her shoulders and pulled her into me, as she put her head on my shoulder, I rested my cheek on top of her head.

I don't know how long we had sat on the bench, but the cool damp air was starting to become uncomfortable, so we went back to the car and I drove her back to her dorm. Now we are standing just outside her door, and I'm not sure if it would be all right to just hug her good night, or what I would like to do and that would be to kiss her good night.

I could see the longing in her eyes and made my decision, so I started to bend down to give her a kiss good night, went unexpectedly the door behind her flew open, and her roommate Arisa was standing there with very angry expression on her face.

"Well it's about time you got home, I switched shifts with you so that you could go out tonight, and you come home this late at night, are you even going to be able to do my shift tomorrow morning, and you how dare you bring her home after midnight. I mean really do you want her not to work tomorrow, or were you just having so much fun feeling her up that you lost track of time?"

Nanoha had spun around at the door opening, and I had stepped back because I was surprised. Now my face was turning beet red and it was spreading to my ears, because Arisa had voiced exactly what I wanted to do to her tonight.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that she had to work tomorrow morning, otherwise I would've brought her home much sooner. I'll say my good nights now and I'll see you tomorrow." I took my hand and caressed her cheek, and left her at the door.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute, if we hadn't been interrupted, we would've had our first kiss on our first date.

That was two dates ago, but we're now on our third date, and we still haven't had a chance to kiss. However, right now we're all good, because were feeding each other sushi for dinner. She likes her sushi with soy sauce and a touch of ginger, where I prefer mine with a plain taste without sauces. For our drink, we got a pot of Jasmine green tea.

The movie that we had picked out is an action movie. The armrest that was separating us we put up, she snuggled up under my arm and put her head on my shoulder and I laid my cheek on top of her head. Occasionally I would rub my fingers up and down her arm, and I could feel her shiver at the touch.

After the movie we held hands and walked down the street for a while window shopping, so that we could see each others tastes in clothing and style, other than our color preferences we both pretty much like the same things.

Tonight I wasn't going to let her roommate get in the way, and so we went to our usual park to the same bench that we have come to every time. After a few minutes I decided to make my move, I moved my face around and kissed her forehead, she tilted her head up to look at me, my eyes were captivated by her soft pink lips and I moved my head down to capture them.

I have never felt such sensations kissing anyone before, my lips tingled, and the tingling spread to my cheeks and my face. After a few minutes, we had to separate so that we could take a breath, but after we had caught our breath we started kissing once more only this time I wanted more, more of her so I gently licked her lips seeking entrance into her mouth.

She slightly opened her lips and that's all the invitation my tongue needed, to explore and memorize every nook and cranny of this delicious tasting mouth of hers. My hand cupped her cheek, and my thumb was rubbing back and forth on her cheekbone.

Her hands had been rubbing my back up and down and then in circles, but now they're clutching my shirt and pulling me closer to her. Our bodies are pressed together the sensation was thrilling, but it also clouded my mind and judgment as I moved a bit too fast, the hand that was on her cheek I trailed down her neck to her collarbone, and then cupped her breast in my hand and gently squeeze.

She gasped into my mouth but she also pulled away, I could see the blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck. We were both panting when the cloud of my brain started to lift; I realized I had overstepped my bounds.

"I'm sorry Nanoha; I just got into the moment. Let me take you back to your dorm, I don't want to give in to what I'm feeling right now."

That was the end of a very memorable third date. However, another one for me that was just as memorable was our sixth date. While we were kissing at the park, she took my hand, pressed it to her breast, and held it there.

With each new date, she gets a little bolder, but that is as far as we've gotten so far is just petting. Nevertheless, that's all right I'll wait as long as I have to, to make love to her.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that was chapter 3 I spice it up a little bit there, but there are plenty of ups and downs a head for our favorite couple.

Please review let me know what you think and chapter 4 might be coming at you sooner than you think. *_*

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	4. Chapter 4 Troubled Waters

Authors Notes:

Surprise! Here is chapter 4 as a birthday present to Miss. Sammie-Chan89. She had asked if I could post two chapters for her birthday and here you go.

Happy birthday Sammie-Chan89! ^_^

I hope you enjoy this chapter I believe it is the shortest of the chapters but I'm not sure so please read and review.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 4 Troubled Waters**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

We've been dating now for four months and everything has been going wonderfully it took us until our third date to get our first kiss, but it was such a memorable kiss it made me all warm and tingly and I wanted more but then she touched and squeezed my breast. The sensation scared me at first but after I had backed away, the moment was over.

Then there was our sixth date when I got bold enough and put her hand on my breast. The sensation was just like the first time it made me warm and tingly and then my body was on fire. Just thinking about her touch makes me blush and certain parts of my body start to tingle just at the thought. {Starts to blush.}

Things have been going so well I've actually been waiting for the other shoe to drop that maybe she doesn't feel the same as I feel for her or she finds someone else that's better than I am.

However, what happened I was not expecting I had been at work for about an hour when I noticed Fate was outside talking to a man that had long blonde hair. I couldn't see his face but they seem to be having a heated discussion and then I saw Fate running away this worried me as she's never failed to come in to see me, but then he turned around and my heart plummeted to my feet the man was Yuuno Scrya my friend and ex-boyfriend.

Hayate had seated him in Suzuka's section both Suzuka and Arisa were looking from him to me they knew our history together and I'm quite sure they were worried over what was going to happen. I decided to confront him about what he had said to Fate outside; I needed to know what kind of damage he has done to our relationship. Everything inside of me told me to leave and find her but I had to know what he had said to her to make her run away as she had.

"Yuuno what are you doing here? I had told you that it wasn't working out, and that we couldn't go out with each other anymore. I told you that all we could be was _just friends _nothing more. What did you tell Fate? What did you say to her to make her run away like that? Tell me Yuuno I need to know."

"Just friends why Nanoha I'm your boyfriend, we'll always be girlfriend, and boyfriend you don't need to experiment with that girl anymore, and you have me now. I'll never leave you ever again, and that is what I told her that you were just experimenting with her, and playing with her while you were waiting for me to come back after all that's the truth isn't it?"

I put my hand over my mouth as the tears started to leak from my eyes. How could he do this to me? We have been over for three years now and he still won't get it in to his head that we are just friends. I turned around to follow Fate and let her know that what he had told her were all lies but I didn't get very far as he grabbed my arm in a vice grip.

My cry of pain alerted Zafira that there was trouble and he came over immediately and pride Yuuno's fingers off from my arm. Apparently, Suzuka had given Hayate and Zafira I heads up that there could be trouble and I was so grateful to her right then as I cradled my arm to my chest.

I ran outside the Café; where could I find Fate? Where would she go? There was only one person that might know and I pulled out my cell phone first I tried calling Fate but her phone went straight to voicemail which I feared it would do. Next, I tried Alicia's phone and she picked up on the second ring.

"Alicia, I need you to tell me where Fate would go if she was really hurting emotionally? What would she do if someone hurt her badly?"

"Did you two have a fight or something, what gives?"

"I can't go into details right now I just need to know where she would go."

"Well that's easy she would go to…."

What Alicia told me made my stomach go into knots and I started to run. I don't know why but for some reason I had a very bad feeling. When I got to the Seaside Park, I looked for the railing that Alicia had told me to look for; it was a railing that kept people back from the cliffs edge.

What I saw terrified me not only did I see Fate but also she was on the other side of the railings. All I could do was run my voice was frozen in my throat and my heart was squeezing in pain at the very thought of her falling. When I got behind her, I put my arms around her and pulled her back into me as I cried into her back.

"Don't leave me I love you Fate please stay with me forever. It's been over with Yuuno for years now. He won't get it through his head that I just wanted be friends with him. I'm in love with you and no one else and there will be no one else but you."

I felt water hitting my arms that were in front of her. Gently and carefully, she turned herself around in my arms so that she was facing me. I could see that her eyes were red and puffy, as she has been crying for a very long time.

"Help me crawl over the railing I don't want to slip."

Therefore, I gently assist her back over the railing once she is safe I wrapped myself around her still afraid that she could disappear on me and I bury my face in her chest.

"Promise me that you'll never do that ever again I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you standing there looking at the ocean."

"I'm sorry, I thought everything was over I had nothing more to live for without you. You are my everything, without you I don't exist. You are my light in the darkness without you all I could see was a dark and bleak future."

I moved us over to a bench so that we could actually talk and not be near the cliffs edge. Once we were seated, I bury my face in the crook of her neck breathing in her sent and not wanting to let her go.

Fate was rubbing my upper arm and then she hit the spot where Yuuno had grabbed me and I gasped lightly in pain. Her hand froze as she looked at my arm and realized it was injured. Not only was it red but it was also swollen as it was probably sprained as I had twisted my arm trying to release it from his grip.

"He did this to you didn't he? Trying to prevent you from coming after me. We need to take you to the hospital and have this checked to make sure that it's not broken."

"Can we wait a little bit longer? I just want to hold you in my arms and then we can go."

"All right but we won't wait very long we need to get this checked."

After a while, she finally convinced me that we needed to go to the hospital, after waiting a couple of hours they finally x-rayed my arm and put it in a brace. Apparently, it was a very severe sprain. They also gave me painkillers to help me sleep comfortably at night.

Once we were done at the hospital Fate had called Alicia and Hayate to let them know that we were both all right although I was going to be coming into work tomorrow with a brace on my arm because of the sprain. Fate then took me home to my dorm room and we both lay down on my bed holding each other and being thankful for the moment that we had.

The pain medication was working well as I fell asleep in her arms. When I woke up hours later, she was still holding me and fast asleep, so I snuggled deeper into her arms and fell back to sleep feeling safe and secure with her arms wrapped around me.

* * *

Authors Notes: And they're is the end of chapter 4 I threw in a little bit of drama there but who knows what I have around the corner. *_*

Is this the last we see of Yuuno and are there more pit falls to come? No romance is prefect or is it? Are all there troubled waters behind them? So stay tuned for more as we have many more chapters to go until we get to the end of the? Show? Romance? Story? O what ever. We have a long way to go is what I'm saying as its only Ch. 4 and the end is Ch. 11 maybe.

Please review let me know what you think of the chapter, also I'm gonna be out of town starting on Tuesday to Sunday so any reviews that I get after Monday I will answer when I get back. This month is going to be a very busy month for me being out of town but I will do my best to answer all of my reviews in between my trips and posting chapters.

I thank all of my readers and I'll see you next week.

Also, be on the look out for Golden Week at the end of the month. This is part of my Timeline Series and yes, this will only be updated once a year like VDG and WDG is. Each one is following the timeline from age 10 and up of Nanoha, Fate, and the Romance as it builds. So check out my profile for *NEW* stories coming out. ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	5. Chapter 5 Dangerous Cosplay

Authors Notes:

Hey, all here is chapter 5 I hope you all like it. I tried to post this last night but I couldn't login. V_V Also this chapter and the next one are short chapters sorry. It would seem that most of the chapters in this story are short -_- O Well.

So enjoy the read.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 5 Dangerous Cosplay**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

It's been a few weeks since that incident Nanoha and I haven't been a part since that day. Every night I hold her in my arms rubbing her back so that she can fall asleep without bad dreams. Thankfully, Alicia and I mostly have the same classes so I'm able to read over the notes of what I've missed.

I asked Alicia to stay with Nanoha today as I had to take a makeup test in order to pass the course that I'm in, it didn't take her long to agree so I wasn't worried, but maybe I should've been.

I was on my way back to the Café when I noticed there were a lot of flashing lights and police cars surrounding the building not only that but there were other emergency vehicles on standby my fear redoubled when I saw everybody but Nanoha standing by a police car I ran to them I find out was going on.

"Was there a fire? Is everyone all right, where's Nanoha?"

Alicia got to me before anybody else could and took my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye I could tell by the look in her eyes and the expression on her face that this wasn't going to be good news and I braced myself for the worst possible scenario something has happened to Nanoha I just know it.

"Fate I had stayed with Nanoha just as you had asked me to but I had to leave to keep her safe. This guy came in and the staff seemed to know him. Nanoha went up to talk to him, he smiled at her, and the next thing we all knew he had a gun pointed at her head and ordered everyone out of the building.

The police don't know what to do they can't negotiate with him because he's not making any demands. Fate he's just sitting there at a table holding her as if they're romantically involved, but I can tell by her expression that she wants nothing to do with him. Every time he's tried kissing her, she turned her head away and then he grabs her hair, pulls it, and forces her to kiss him.

I need you to stay calm we'll figure something out we always do. The police have been trying to make contact with him but he doesn't pick up the phone so they can't make contact with him. I overheard some of the officers saying that they were afraid that this could end up as a murder suicide if they don't get in there and stop him."

Everything that she had said was slowly sinking in but what hit me the hardest were the last things she had said a murder suicide, No! I can't lose her she is my everything. I promised her that I would never leave her and I'm going to keep that promise.

The standoff has been going on for three hours now. Suzuka had called Nanoha's parents and they're on their way to try and help convince Yuuno to let her go and surrender. By now, Nanoha has to know that I am out here, but I'm not just standing around Alicia and I have been talking and were starting to formulate our own plan.

Nanoha's parents had just arrived but the site of them seems to have agitated him as he now has the gun pointed at Nanoha. Once the officers had gotten her parents out of sight, he seemed to relax. Nevertheless, my insides had tightened and Alicia and I made eye contact we both knew it had to happen soon or this was all going to go terribly wrong.

I knew this building inside and out, as I'm the one that had built. What a lot of people don't realize is I'm very wealthy and I inherited some of this money when I turned 18 from my mother, even though I don't want it I still have it. Matter a fact if it was money that he wants, I'd give him every penny just to save her.

After another 30 min. of waiting Alicia and I had had enough it was time for a plan of action. However, before we went in I went looking for Nanoha's parents I had to let them know that I would do anything keep their daughter safe.

"Hello, I wish we could meet under better circumstances but my name is Fate Testarossa and I'm a very close friend of Nanoha's and this is my sister Alicia. We will do everything we can to bring Nanoha out of there safely, we have a plan, but I would like your go ahead to get her out of there, because I can't just stand here and watch this unfold and witness a terrible tragedy, which is exactly what the police are waiting for. I know what we're going to do is dangerous but we can't just stand around out here this is driving me crazy and I have to do something to protect her. I promised her I would always protect her."

"My daughter has mentioned over the past few months that she's had a special friend in her life named Fate. My name is Momoko and my husband's name is Shiro, it is finally good to meet you. My daughter can't stop talking about you when we're talking on the phone. Our little mother-daughter conversations always revolve around you. I know she thinks the world of you; the fact that you would do anything to try and protect her actually eases my heart. You have my permission to protect my daughter Fate, Alicia."

"Fate, Alicia I would go and help you but I don't move the way used to, but if you can bring my daughter out of there safely you will have my eternal gratitude and blessing."

With their consent and blessing, Alicia and I moved in to put our plan into motion I had gotten the keys from Hayate earlier as the back doors are always locked.

"Fate you go after Nanoha all go after ferret boy. What? Don't look at me like that. Don't you think he looks like a ferret?"

Shaking my head trying to clear the image that my sister had just put in my head of Yuuno and a ferret as one, they kept morphing back and forth from one form to another. "Let's get going."

Carefully and quietly, we snuck into the kitchen thankfully; it's only a partial door going from the kitchen area out into the dining room. Going under the swinging doors, we made our way to where we could see the two of them easily.

As we were studying the situation, we both noticed that the gun was sitting on the table and not in his hands but then we started to notice the conversation and we both knew that the time to act was now.

"Soon Nanoha you'll all be mine no one else can have you but me. You and I will forever be linked together."

"Please Yuuno you don't have to do this, you can still get out of this safely don't make this worse by doing something stupid. I know you've said things have been hard since our breakup but you'll find somebody I know you will."

"Shut up! There's no one but you if I can't have you then no one else will either."

"Fate."

"I said shut up! Don't mention her name if I could take her out in this I would, is that what you want? To see your precious Fate dying on the floor in front of you? I could arrange that."

He had become agitated again and picked up the gun. I looked at Alicia she looked at me we both nodded our heads once we knew we had to act and it had to be now.

It happened so quickly I ran for Nanoha and I put myself between her and Yuuno I heard Alicia behind me and then I heard a gunshot I waited for the pain but nothing came then I heard a sickening sound of glass breaking I turned to look and Alicia and Yuuno were going through the front window.

"Alicia!"

She had rolled out of the way just in time as the large pane of glass came down on top of the Yuuno. I put myself between the scene and Nanoha so she wouldn't have to see the horrible sight.

The police came running up to check to see if he was still alive thankfully he was just unconscious from the glass hitting him in the head. The ambulance techs came in next to check on Nanoha and the other team went to Yuuno.

They had a hard time checking Nanoha as she refused to let go of me, she kept telling them that she was all right and to leave her alone all she wanted was me. As I took her outside, she glanced over to where Yuuno was being worked on. I could feel her trembling just slightly, which caused me to tighten my arms around her to let her know she was safe once more.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay I hope you liked this one and yes, this will be the last you see of Yuuno. Next chapter up soon.

Please REVIEW thank you. *_*

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	6. Chapter 6 Her Parents

Authors Notes:

Hey, here is chapter 6 I'm sorry it's so short but it continues chapter 5. Also after this, things may speed up a bit. There collage day are almost done. ^_^

Please R&R.

Now enjoy the read.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 6 Her Parents**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I walked Nanoha over to where I had left her parents knowing they were going to want to see her. As I rounded the corner of the truck, they were both standing there waiting patiently. The moment that her mother saw her, she came running over and Nanoha for the first time let go of me and ran into her mother's arms crying and sobbing her heart out.

The warmth I felt in my heart watching Nanoha hugging her mother almost overwhelmed me because I will never know that feeling. Nevertheless, I push those thoughts aside because they have no place right now in this reunion of a mother and her daughter.

After a short moment, her father came up and hugged both his wife and daughter. I decided to give them a little bit of privacy so I turned to move to the other side of the truck I didn't want to be too far away from her but I wanted to give them some privacy after what had happened in the Café.

Before I even had a chance to move 3 feet away I had arms wrapped around me and her face buried in my back and her shaky voice begging me not to leave her alone. I turned around in her arms and she buried her face in the crook of my neck I placed my cheek on the side of her head and wrapped my arms tightly around her. At this point, I didn't care what her parents thought of what they saw I just knew that I loved the young woman in my arms and nothing could ever separate us again.

"Hey Sis, Nanoha, Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi why don't we go somewhere where we'll have a little bit more privacy were we can collect ourselves. I told the police that they could get your statement later Nanoha I told them right now you need to step away from the situation. There's a little restaurant a little ways away that we could all go to where we can have little bit of privacy. Does that sound all right everyone?"

We all seemed to agree on this I just nodded my head yes, as I was starting to become emotional at the realization that I had just admitted that I loved Nanoha that I'm deeply in love with the young woman in my arms. That realization seems to have shaken me to my core but also gave me the greatest of joy.

It was a restaurant that Nanoha and I had visited several times over the past few months; it's my favorite Sushi restaurant. I requested a private booth so that we could have some privacy. We were taken to the back of the restaurant behind a partition and we all took seats around the table. Nanoha's parents were on one side of the table and the three of us were on the other side.

I ordered two pots of jasmine green tea and then I ordered two Sushi boats for the table. I'm not sure why but the air seemed to feel heavy and uncomfortable, and Nanoha next to me kept fidgeting and looking over at her parents. Was she worried about what had happened in the Café or where she worried about what had happened afterwards the way she wouldn't let go of me when I tried to give them some privacy.

Her parents seem to look between Nanoha and myself and then they both looked at each other as if they knew they had to break the question but not sure, if they were going to like our answer. Shiro spoke first but I'm quite sure her mother would've put it a little bit more gently if she had been given the chance.

"Fate what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

That was not the question I was actually expecting but it didn't surprise me. Nanoha almost seemed like she wanted to jump out of her skin when he had asked the question. All I could do was answer him honestly and hope that they would accept us for who we are not what we are.

Before I could answer, the pots of tea had arrived and our waitress poured the cups for us and disappeared to get our order. It was at this time that Momoko placed her hand on her husbands and then looked at Nanoha and asked her a question that was a little bit more delicate than her husband's blunt one to me.

"Nanoha dear is there something you want to tell us, something important? Whatever you tell us will be all right we love you no matter what."

My hand was under the table and moved over to take Nanoha's to let her know I was there to support her in whatever decision she decided to make I would let her take the lead in what she wanted tell her parents.

"Mom and dad there is something that I wanted tell you." With that, she turned her head towards me and then she leaned towards me and our lips met and I melted into the kiss. After we had pulled away I could feel that my cheeks were warm which probably meant I was blushing, but I felt so happy. "Fate and I are dating we've been going out now for almost 6 months and I'm in love with her. I can only hope that she's in love with me because I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman that's next to me."

What could I say to that my heart filled with such joy and love my hands cupped her cheeks and I kissed her I didn't care who saw us at that moment I gave her all of my emotions in that one kiss, and after we parted I looked into her eyes and said." I love you more than life itself and I'll stay with you until the end of my days." I looked over towards her father. "Does that answer your question Sir about my intentions towards daughter?"

The tension in the room was almost unbearable and then without warning, her father started to laugh wholeheartedly and everyone seemed to physically relax at the sound of joy in his laughter. "Yes, and then some but if I find out that your treating my Nanoha badly fear not I will make you pay."

With that said our food arrived and we all dug in and enjoying, laughing, and getting to know each other as it seems now I have a new family to take fulfillment with maybe someday I'll be able to call them mom and dad.

That night Arisa must've thought I had moved in with them because Nanoha and I had started sleeping together. That night we may have been in our nightclothes but all we really wanted to do was hold each other and feel the comfort of knowing the other was there. We also didn't want to be apart from each other any longer than was necessary.

* * *

Weeks had turned into months and there was no letting up with us sleeping in the same bed. Some nights we would just lay there and others we would talk about the future and our plans after graduation of moving in with each other and finally being able to be free and how we want to love each other.

The nights that Arisa wouldn't be there we would kiss and touch I would caress her body and worship her but I also had to encourage her to touch me as well she was still very timid about all of this she would also only allow me to go so far and then she would stop us. I love her so much but I also want to make love to her but it looks like I'm going to have to be patient a little while longer maybe once we're moved in together after graduation we could be more open to that part of our relationship I can only hope.

About six months ago, Nanoha's parents had started building a second branch of their bakery/Café. It took us a long time to convince them that together we could make it. I can hardly believe that in a few short months from now, we will graduate college and start our own business and then we can love each other, as we want to.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well I hope you like it. For those of you I did not reply to I am SORRY. I will be re-replying to chapter 5's reviews as I lost where I left off before I left on my trip. Once more, I will be leaving to go out of town on Wed. morning (last one until the end of May). YAY!

Happy Dance! ^_^

A big thank you goes out to Taka Ryo for her help in my punctuation and some grammar. *_*

Until next week, enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	7. Chapter 7 The Graduation

Authors Notes:

Okay here is chapter 7. I apologize that it is again a short chapter I was actually thinking of posting six and seven at the same time but decided against it. Things are going to start moving quickly but notice that things move very quickly in this chapter, but this is an important stepping-stone to the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it even if it is short.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own or make money off the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I just borrow them for the stars in my story.

Ladybug I hope you enjoy the surprise posting.

Now on to the chapter please read and review. As always thank you for your reviews and for taking the time to read my stories.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 7 The Graduation**_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

It's been a little over a year and a half since Fate and I started dating. In addition, I can't wait for us to start the next stage in our relationship we promised each other that we were going to live with each other after graduation.

Mom and dad weren't too keen on this at first thinking that I had to come home and manage the bakery/café in my hometown. Nevertheless, overtime we won the argument, they decided to open a new branch near the college, and the two of us will be working it together.

But I'm getting ahead of myself we have to graduate first and that's just a few days away. Most of our stuff is already in the apartment, which is just above the bakery. There's going to be a big graduation party over at the College Cosplay Café which will now be owned and managed by both Hayate and Alicia it actually surprised me when Fate told me that she was the silent partner and money behind the Café I didn't realize she had that much money.

Now that I think of it, she's never talked about her parents and neither has Alicia. I wonder if they're estranged. But I'm quite sure they'll tell me about it someday. I have to get ready for the party tonight.

Fate just called to let me know she was on her way to pick me up, were going together. I'm not even ready yet if she came in now she'd get quite an eye full. With that thought I could feel my cheeks getting warm I must be blushing at the thought.

The party is now in full swing Fate and I are slow dancing she keeps rubbing her hands up and down my back and every once a while they would slide down and caress my butt but then she would pull her hands back up again and hold me.

Every time she has tried to go a little further more than just kissing I will only go so far before I have to stop her I'm just not ready yet to go that far. I know this has to be frustrating for her but I'm just not ready yet no matter how good it feels at the time I'm just unsure myself.

It's graduation night we both have our diplomas, both of us with high honors. My parents are taking pictures of all of my friends. I'm just so excited because tomorrow we start our lives as a couple in the outside world but is the outside world ready for us I'm starting to have my doubts we will be able to make it in the outside world.

We've been living together now for three months and every night she kisses and touches me. She makes me burn and yearn for her touch, but I want to save myself for that special night we would become one in name as well as body and soul. I love her so much that if she doesn't ask me soon I'll be asking her for her hand in marriage myself.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

After we had graduated and moved into the apartment that was just above the bakery that Nanoha and I were to manage and run. I thought things between us would go much more smoothly now that we were living together.

After working hard all day, we both take separate showers and then cuddle up on the couch I'm usually laying back and have her draped on top of me. The next thing I know I'm kissing, and caress her and she'll only let me get so far I want to make love to this woman so badly but I hold myself back because I know she's not ready for it at least that's what she tells me.

I don't want to but I need to ask, she kisses me and responds like she wants me but when I start to go further than kissing and petting she stops me, it's like she doesn't want me touching her, just like a straight girl would do. I have a feeling this is going to break my heart maybe even my soul.

"Nanoha we need to talk I need to know how you truly feel about me do you love me as your girlfriend or am I just a friend? I love you so much that I want to be with you in every way, but you keep pushing me away and I'm starting to get confused thinking that maybe you don't love me the way I love you…"

I waited for Nanoha to say something but nothing came from her lips. So I continued with what's on my mind.

"I want us to be a couple in every way and I'm willing to wait if you're still scared to go to that next level of making love, but I need to know Nanoha are you in love with me as your girlfriend or am I just your friend? Are you finding out that you're straight and you don't know how to tell me or break it to me that you don't feel that way towards me as you used to? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll try and fix it or is it really me that is broken and you're looking for someone else."

With that Nanoha turns around and hugs me.

"Oh Fate it's not you it's me I have never been with anybody as much as I want to be with you I love you so much that it actually scares me. The way you touch and caress me and then there's your kisses they make me want to love you and be with you even more it's not you it's me I'm saving myself for my wedding night and someday I hope that we will get married and then eventually either have a child or adopt one."

Here I was, worried that she had realize that she didn't love me the way that I love her and she's just been waiting for me to marry her so that we could be together. This just makes me want to love her even more but I put my arms around her and just hold her content in the knowledge that she still wants us to be together, that she wants us to have a future together, she wants us to have a family together. What more can I ever ask for in the woman that I love.

"Nanoha starting tonight can we share the same bed just so that I can hold you at night? I don't want to be separated from you; I want to hold you in my arms. Like we used to do when we were in college and we would hold each other all night long just contented to be with each other. Would that be all right until the night I can make love to you like I want to."

"Oh Fate I've wanted to do that months ago ever since we moved in but I've held back. I loved those nights when you would hold me in your arms I always felt safe cradled and surrounded in your loving arms."

That night while lying in my bed holding my love, I start to make my plans of making us one. If I do this right we can have a summer wedding and the best day to propose is coming up, but there is something I need to do before I asked her that all-important question which I'm pretty sure I knew the answer to I have to go and see her parents.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well here's the end of another chapter I hope you all enjoyed the surprise posting. Hehehe. There are longer chapters ahead please do not flame me on the short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed I probably will not be able to post the next chapter until Monday or may be late on Sunday. Any reviews I get on this chapter I will answer when I get back after I post the next chapter.

Please review let me know what you think I know it's short but was there anything you saw I was lacking something I need to do more of please let me know remember you get more with honey than vinegar so please be gentle.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	8. Chapter 8 The Proposal

Authors Notes:

Well here is chapter 8. I hope you all like it and yes it another short one, but I think you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or make money from this story. Just borrowing them.

Now enjoy the read. Please review thank you.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 8 The Proposal**_

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I'm so nervous because I'm about to go in to the lion's den. I'm standing outside of Nanoha's parents were I'm about to ask them something very important if all goes well all I have to do is make a phone call and things will be set into motion I only have a few days before the appropriate day to propose to my one and only love.

"Fate it's so wonderful to see you where is Nanoha?"

"It's good to see you to Momoko I need to talk to you and your husband it's very important. There's nothing wrong with Nanoha so please don't worry about that but it's something that I need to talk to the two of you about without Nanoha being here."

With that all-knowing smile she assures me into the living room and calls for her husband is it even possible my nervousness has increased my palms are sweating and I know my face was turning beet red. Just at the thought of asking my next question to these two I'm pretty sure I know what Momoko's answer will be but it's Nanoha's father Shiro that has me worried.

"So Fate what brings you to our door without Nanoha is there something wrong with my daughter that you don't want to tell my wife and I about."

"Dear that's enough you're making her even more nervous than I'm quite sure she already is I mean just look at her she looks like she's about to faint. It's all right Fate I've been trying to tell him that this is going to be coming but he refuses to see it's time isn't it?"

At her words, I could feel myself starting to relax a little bit but only a little. I knew my greatest obstacle was going to be her father but over the years he has gotten to know me and I hope that he cares for me as I care for him and look up to him like a father.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi I Fate Testarossa officially asked for your daughter's hand in marriage." I could feel the sweat and perspiration accumulate on my forehead and my palms were so wet I was afraid to even consider wiping them on my pants because I would leave hand-prints on them.

I looked at Nanoha's mother and she had a genuine and loving smile on her face her sign the way of knowing that I have her blessing and approval to marry her daughter. However, the one I was scared of was still stiff and silent he had a scowl on his face as if he didn't like what he had just heard.

I started to feel sweat popping out all over my body it feels like forever since I've asked the question he still hasn't given any sign that he will give his consent and blessing. When out of nowhere Momoko hits him up the side the head. Of all things to come out of him, I wasn't expecting his laughter. Nevertheless, that's exactly what I got that same laughter when they had found out that Nanoha and I were dating.

"You have done well in treating my daughter with love and respect we have watched you and Nanoha very carefully to make sure that this really is true love between you. As you might think we would want the best for our youngest daughter or baby and if you promise to take care of her for the rest of your life and to protect her even from herself then you have my blessing to wed my daughter."

The relief I felt apparently showed as my entire body went slack and I slumped against the back of the couch now that I had their permission and blessing it was time to set my plan into motion. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone they both kind of looked at me questioningly and I just smiled at them with one of the stupidest smiles I'm quite sure that they have ever seen on my face.

"Alicia, operation Cupid is a go. Commence operation now."

"You've got it Sis everything will be in full swing by the time you get back, and Congratulations Sis."

* * *

Today is the most romantic day of the year, Valentine's Day, and the day I plan to propose to the love of my life. It's been a very hectic few days since I've gotten the blessing from her parents.

On my way back from seeing her parents I stopped at a jewelers where I had met Alicia, between the three of us the clerk my sister and I, we finally picked out a ring that suited Nanoha to a T.

Alicia had made a few phone calls to find out what restaurants had openings thankfully the one I really wanted still had a few openings and she was able to make reservations at Amours, which is where Nanoha and I had, had our first date.

I had told Nanoha to dress up really nice as we were going out that night for a romantic evening. The sight that greeted me when she stepped out of the room was breathtaking. She had on a spaghetti strap dress in baby blue that had a slit up the side; it showed her off in all the right places. We were seeing eye to eye which means she's wearing small heels.

I on the other hand decided to wear my suit and the color of her dress match beautifully with what I was wearing as I had, had a tailor made suit made to go with any dress that she chose and as most of her dresses are blue, my black and antique blue suit would match anything she had.

I had bought her a red rose corsage that had a wristband attached to it. As I slipped it onto her wrist I gently kissed the back of her hand and her cheeks when in to a beautiful blush. I gently took her hand, draped it over my arm, and escorted her down to the car.

The ride to the restaurant seemed like it took forever when I'm quite sure it was only a few minutes. I told the maître d' that we had a reservation for Testarossa. We were immediately ushered to a table, out of the corner of my eye I could see that our friends and Alicia were in the surrounding tables but it doesn't seem that Nanoha has noticed this just yet.

The waiter had come to take our drink order and I had ordered the best champagne that the house had. I noticed Nanoha was looking at me strangely at this point as we normally just drink wine. I had to explain to her that it was Valentine's Day so we were going to celebrate in style. She seemed to accept this and I slowly let out my breath knowing I had just missed a possible mess up.

After our meal, we had ordered dessert she still hasn't noticed that we have an audience patiently waiting for me to move. Therefore, I stood up, moved around to her side of the table, and got down on one knee. Her eyes got wide with surprise as I think she knows what I'm about to do. My hand goes into my jacket pocket and I slowly remove a little black box.

"Nanoha, we have known each other for over two years and I know that I fell in love with you at first sight. And I would like us to stay together until the end of our days, so Nanoha will you marry me?"

I held my breath waiting for her answer I could see that her eyes were tearing up and the next thing I knew she threw herself at me and we landed in a tangled mess on the floor. She was kissing me everywhere she possibly could but especially my lips and when she finally stopped, she put her forehead against mine and whispered her reply.

"Yes, I'll marry you my love."

I took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto her left ring finger to let our audience know what her answer had been. Her next surprise was the cheering, whistling, and applause that we had gotten from our audience that she still had not noticed.

After we had gotten up off the floor, everyone left his or her tables to come and congratulate us. The last two were her parents. Her mother hugged us both winked at me and looked like a little Cheshire cat, her father hugged her then he looked at me reached out his hand and I shook it and he had a smile from ear to ear and welcomed me to the family.

* * *

Authors Notes: The next one is longer but that is the end of chapter 8. I hope you all liked it. I bet you all can guess the next chapter with this one. Hehehe.

Please review I will reply to last chapters reviews some time today.

Also if you haven't VOTED (voting is closed) on Red LaGooN go to my profile and at the top is were you VOTE thank you. I will be replying to your reviews some time today also.

Thank you for your reviews on all of my stories.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone and welcome to The Wedding. Unbelievably I had not planned this to coincide with the other wedding it just seemed to happen that way. I hope you all enjoy this it is longer than the previous chapters as I had promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from MGLN I just borrow the characters and cast.

Now with no further ado enjoy.

ZR~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 9 The Wedding**_

* * *

**Fate's POV same time as Nanoha's**

I was pacing back and forth nervous as I have never been before, I was afraid that she would change her mind at the last minute. No matter what anybody said to me, I couldn't stay still Hayate and Signum tried their best to try and keep me calm. But then Alicia came in with a very worried expression on her face.

I grabbed the nearest chair and collapsed into it I knew she was here to tell me that Nanoha had changed her mind and didn't want to marry me, but the words that came out of her mouth at first confused me because it wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"Fate I don't know if this is going to be good news or bad news but there's someone outside who wants to see and talk to you, its mom."

Mother what was she doing here she never replied to the invitation that I had sent her. Why would she come if she didn't even reply?

As I was trying to wrap my brain around what Alicia had said Hayate and Signum stepped out of the room to give us privacy. When mother stepped in Alicia decided to step out and give us privacy as well.

"Mother I wasn't expecting you I never received anything saying that you would attend. Of course you're more than welcome to be here this is a pleasant surprise."

The one person I really wasn't expecting to come to my wedding was my mother. I didn't have a very pleasant childhood when my parents divorced they decided to take the child that the other wanted which meant that mother wanted Alicia and dad wanted me. Therefore, they tried to hurt each other, but in the end, the ones that got hurt were us kids. Although from what I understand from Alicia, she had an easier time than the beatings that I used to receive.

"Fate I know I really don't have the right to be here, after what I had put you through growing up, all for my own selfish reasons in the end all it did was hurt you. All I can say is that I'm proud of you as you've been able to pull yourself up and move on and if I had been half the mother that I should have been I never would have put you through any of that. It may be too late to say this to you, you may never be able to forgive me but I would at least like to say that I'm sorry for what I put you through and for what I did to you."

I stood up and walked over to her and put my arms around her and cried into her shoulder because she had finally said the words that I have longed to hear ever since I left home and moved in with my aunt Lindy Harlaown my dad's sister at age 16.

"Mother I know that neither one of us can forget about the past but is there anyway that we can start a new and look to the future and be a family once more. I never stopped loving you I just hated the things that you had done to me. I still want you in my life; I wanted to introduce you to my fiancée soon to be my wife. Can we talk about this when we get back from our honeymoon?"

"Oh Fate, what did I ever do to deserve daughter like you? Yes this can wait until you get back with your wife and I would love to meet her day."

There was a soft knock on the door and Alicia poked her head in to let us know that they were ready for us and the ceremony was about to start. As I was standing at the altar waiting, for Nanoha I was filled with butterflies and I kept shifting from foot to foot trying to ease my nerves.

But then I saw her walking down towards me and it all went away all I could feel was the love I felt for this woman walking towards me and I couldn't wait for our lives to begin as wife and wife.

As we were announced and told that, I could kiss my bride it was a kiss I didn't want to end, as it was our first as a married couple. I knew that it had to end but that didn't mean we couldn't continue in the limousine.

After we had arrived and we were announced we moved to our table and then shortly after it was time for the first dance. As we slowly danced on the floor, I had to control my hands, as I didn't want them wandering just yet so I made special attention to gently caress her up and down her back.

Then it was time for the father of the bride to have his dance, so I walked over to mother and held my hand out to her and we danced together for the first time in ages. I could see Nanoha looking over at us occasionally after this it was time to introduce them.

After the dance, I brought mother over to Nanoha and her parents and introduced Precia Testarossa as my mother. This had surprised Nanoha as she distinctly remembered I had said that neither of my parents was going to make the wedding.

Alicia stood up and got the attention of all of our guests. "I know it's the duty of the best man to give a little speech I even had it all written out but that speech doesn't compare to what I really want to say.

I remember a couple of years ago my little sister kept talking about this brunette with blue eyes at the Café that she was always frequenting. Every day nonstop she would talk about her how the outfits would make her look the fact that she would be insanely jealous of the men that were constantly trying to make moves on her.

Moreover, when she finally got up the nerve to ask the owner about her new waitress she was told she was always talking about a boy and my sister thought that her chances with this beautiful young woman were out of her reach.

I finally had had enough of listening to her moan and groan about a girl that she was pining for and would never be able to have. Therefore, I went to the Café to visit my sister and got a look at the brunette beauty that had stolen my sister's heart.

At first I was awestruck this gorgeous woman could not be the one that my sister was head over heels for, but sure enough two painful kicks later. I definitely had my answer so I invited her to a party along with her friends and in my sneaky way was able to find out that she had a crush on my sister, and she wasn't as straight as we were led to believe.

Well in my devious little ways I could not let that go on unnoticed the following Saturday that went on their very first date and then many more dates after that. Until the day she got up the courage to ask her parents hand in marriage once she got there blessing she put operation Cupid in motion.

As most of you know, she proposed on Valentine's Day just two days after getting that blessing and now here we are at their wedding reception celebrating two lives that have now become one.

My wish and my toast to the two of you is as follows may good fortune follow you wherever you go, may happiness and love dwell in your hearts, and may the bed bugs never bother you in the middle of making love. Have a very long and joyful marriage to my sister and sister-in-law I love you both."

Now the day was going by in a blur until it was time for me to take off her garter. I gently caressed my way up her leg; I could see that her breath was catching as I continued past her knee. Then my hands continued beyond the garter it seemed that I couldn't stop them, actually, I didn't want to stop them, and then the tip of my fingers brushed her lacy underwear, but there was something else I was touching. It was her as well, if I moved my finger just a little more, I could've slid it right inside of her.

I slid my hands back down and caught the garter, but I could see that her cheeks had a blush; apparently, I wasn't supposed to find out until we were alone tonight.

Now I had to throw the garter I was surprised who caught it, Arisa of all people went out of her way to make sure that she caught it. As I watched the festivities in front of us, Nanoha put her head on my shoulder I kissed her on top of the head and then laid my cheek where I kissed her.

Alicia said that it was time for the cutting of the cake we were both nice to each other although I couldn't resist I wipe some frosting on Nanoha's nose and then I proceeded to kiss it off and then proceeded to kiss her very passionately.

We then proceeded to open our wedding gifts. We got the usual cooking utensils, odd knickknacks, and some really fun stuff. Shortly after this, Alicia came over to tell us it was time for us to make our escape. In our attempt to escape, unnoticed mother pulled me to the side and said that this was the best that she and my father could come up with as a wedding present.

As Nanoha and I opened the envelope inside were two plane tickets round-trip to Hawaii and two weeks all expenses paid for our honeymoon. Even though Nanoha had just met her she hugged her, kissed her cheek, and said thank you for such a wonderful gift. I had a hard time trying to bring words as my throat had closed up. Therefore, I did the only thing that I could do and hugged her tightly and was finally able to squeeze out a thank you for everything.

Once we got into the limo I looked at the tickets, they were for departures that night, so when we got back to the apartment, I carried her over the threshold and kissed her with everything I had. I could tell that she wanted me as much as I wanted her but unfortunately, we had a plane to catch that we only had four hours to get to it, so we changed our clothing through bags together and made it to the airport just in time to make our flight to our unexpected honeymoon.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV same time as Fate's**

I can't believe today is actually here I'm going to get married to the woman I love. I had asked my sister Miyuki to be my matron of honor and I asked Suzuka and Arisa to be Bridesmaids. I had also asked Hayate but she had already said that she was going to be Fate's Groomsman along with Signum.

I have less than an hour until I marry Fate I'm still scared that this is all a dream and I will wake up to find it all isn't real. I keep getting reassured that everything will go just fine and that these are normal bride-to-be jitters.

It's time and I'm walking to the doors, dad is waiting for me to escort me down the aisle. We hear the music and the doors are open and we slowly walked down the aisle my eyes are locked on to Fate, she looks so handsome in her white tuxedo. Her hair was tied back with three ribbons evenly spaced from the nip of her neck down to just above the ends.

Throughout the entire ceremony my heart was racing afraid something would go wrong, but nothing did everything went so smoothly and our kiss I didn't want it to end because it was our first kiss as wife and wife.

As we left the church to get into the limousine everyone was throwing birdseed to wish us well and celebrate the joining of our lives. Once we were inside the limousine I couldn't help myself and apparently neither could she as we kissed it deepened she held me tight and I tightened my arms around her. We came up for air every few minutes that the entire ride to the reception all we did was kiss.

The reception was wonderful we were announced as Mrs. and Mrs. Testarossa I had taken Fate's name as my own. Our first dance felt so magical we hold each other tight we were cheek to cheek her hands kept rubbing my back up and down almost as if she couldn't get enough of touching me.

Then came the dance with my father and Fate was dancing with an older woman I had never seen before but they seemed to know each other and as I didn't know all of Fates family yet I figured she was probably an aunt or something. After the dance she introduced me to the woman that she had been dancing with, she introduced her as her mother. This is the first time that Fate has ever even mentioned her, as I don't remember ever seeing a picture of her at the apartment.

Alicia's speech was heartwarming and actually brought tears to my eyes and I think we all laughed at the bed bug part.

When it came time to throwing the bouquet, I was actually surprised that who caught it. Suzuka seemed to blush at the fact that she had caught the bouquet.

When it was time for Fate to retrieve the garter she slid her fingertips up my leg which gave me shivers all over, her hands actually went up over and beyond the garter and her fingertips just barely grazed the crotch of my underwear and found out my little secret. Then she slid her fingers back down hooked them on the garter and slowly pulled it down my leg and over my foot. I have never felt anything so sensual in all of my life.

Now it was time for Fate to throw the garter and again we were surprised who caught it, Arisa went out of her way to make sure that she caught it. As we watched her put the garter on Suzuka, I laid my head on Fate's shoulder enjoying the festivities in front of us.

Next came the cutting of the cake we were both nice to each other although Fate did wipe some frosting on my nose and then proceeded to kiss it off then she proceeded to kiss the breath out of me and I actually had to hold onto her so that I wouldn't fall down because of my shaky knees.

Opening our wedding presents came next we got some useful things as well as some unexpected items. After this, Alicia came over to tell us it was time for us to make our escape. With grateful smiles, we slipped away hopefully unnoticed back to our apartment.

Fates mother stopped us on our way out the back door explaining that this is all that she and Fate's father could do for us. It was a two-week all-expenses-paid trip including the airfare to Hawaii just how much money does her family have? I could see that Fate was getting very emotional so I gave her mother a quick hug and kiss thanking her for her wedding present. After a few moments, Fate hugged her mother and I could hear her mumble something in her mother's ear.

When we got into the limo and headed back to our apartment Fate looked at the paperwork that her mother had given us and then put it back in the envelope. When we got to the apartment, she picked me up, carried me over the threshold, and then kissed me soundly.

I was actually expecting her to jump my bones at this point, because I was so ready to give myself to this woman, my wife but she surprised me and told me that we had to get going because our flight was in four hours. So we quickly changed and through bags together as we hadn't planned on going anywhere at least for a few weeks, once our bags were all packed she called a taxi and had it take us to the airport, where we just made our plane in the nick of time.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that was chapter 9 I hope you all enjoyed the wedding and the reception. Now we all know what comes after a wedding that's right the special side chapter is coming up next week. So look for a separate chapter from this story as that one will be rated M as I am going to keep this story a T rating. It's called A College Romance: Special

Also for those of you looking for Golden Week, I will be posting that soon inspiration took on another story so I ran with it. Hehehe.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review let me know what you think remember there's only two more chapters to this story the special and the final.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


	10. Chapter 11 Our Family

Authors Notes:

Well here, it is everyone the conclusion to this story Chapter 11. It's been a long road for all of us but I hope you enjoyed the ride as well is the read. I have actually added to this story so it's a bit longer than it originally was going to be. I hope you all enjoy the little twists I end up putting into the story.

If you are wondering what happened to Chapter 10 look for A College Romance: Special, it is rated M.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make money from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. I just borrow the characters and put them in my world.

I won't keep you waiting any longer so here it is the final chapter of A College Romance I hope you all enjoy, and until the next story, I hope you all enjoy the read.

ZR ~*

* * *

_**A College Romance**_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 11 Our Family**_

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**Fate's POV**

It's been great almost like the honeymoon has never ended. Our nights are just as passionate as ever and our days are as loving as always. I can't believe three years have actually passed; it all seems to have gone by in the blink of an eye.

But there's something important I want to discuss with Nanoha tonight, so I'm taking her out to dinner at our favorite sushi restaurant. We dress casual but nice; upon arriving at the restaurant, we got our usual table in the back corner.

After we placed our order I took Nanoha's hands in my own, and looked deep into her deep blue pools; I could lose myself forever in those eyes and be happy doing it. She could see that I wanted to talk about something important, and gave me the time to get up the nerve. This is something that I know she wants; that we both want is to have our own family.

"Nanoha I want to talk to you about something, which is both near and dear to our hearts. Something you had mentioned long ago about someday having a family. What would you think about adopting a child? Is that something that you would want to do now or later? I've been thinking about this a lot the past couple of months, and I think we're ready to have a child in our lives, but I didn't know if you're ready yet, to take on the responsibility of having a little one running around your feet."

I could see tears welling up in her eyes thinking that I had done or said something wrong I started to apologize, and then she placed a finger over my lips to stop me and smiled at me.

"Its okay Fate these are happy tears I'm not upset, so I want you to stop that right now. To answer your questions I've wanted to adopt a child for a while now, I've been looking at different orphanages in the area trying to see if there were any available candidates. So I guess the answer would be yes, I would love it for us to have family."

I was elated we were both on the same wavelength, but now to approach her about a child I had seen on one of the orphanages websites, she had just captured my heart with her story and she was so adorable.

"There's an orphanage two towns over from us has this adorable little girl. Her story has touched my heart and I was wondering if you wanted to go and see her this week."

"Sure there's an orphanage couple towns over that I was looking at also, and there's this little girl has such a sad story, that she captured my heart too. In her eyes are just so beautiful, but so sad to they just make me want to pick her up and hold her and protect her from the world."

"That's how I feel about this little girl, she has pretty sandy blonde hair, and the prettiest little eyes and her story just broke my heart."

"Fate is her eyes different colors?"

"Yes, she has one is red and one is green, why do you ask?"

"Because the little girl that I've been looking at has one red eye and one green eye also and her name is Vivio."

"We've been looking at the same little girl, I can't believe this Nanoha could it be that we're meant to have this little girl in our lives. I mean what are the odds that we would both be looking at the same little girl, and both of us thinking that she would fit perfectly in our family."

Just then our food arrived and we continued to make plans to go see little Vivio in two days. Everything felt right, like we were meant to have this little girl in our lives, to help nurture and protect her, and raise her to be a strong young woman, what more could I want for my child, but love and happiness.

That night when we got back home, we called the orphanage and made an appointment for a visitation in two days. We got a hold of our sisters to see if they could watch the bakery while we went on our little excursion. We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up so we kept it a secret as to where we were going, everyone thought we were going on a little romantic overnight, but little did they know this trip had a deeper meaning for us.

* * *

Before leaving I had grabbed my checkbook though I was loath to use it, I knew it might be catalyst in our adoption of Vivio, but I also wanted to make a small donation to the orphanage.

You see there had been some flash floods and many villages had been wiped out, Vivio's village was one of them she ended up losing all of her family as well as 75% of everybody in her village. There were several villages that had been devastated by these flash floods and this orphanage as well as several others had taken in the children that had been without family or anyone to take them in.

The drive out to the orphanage took us a good hour and a half, and by the time we arrived we were both ready to stretch our legs. Upon entering the slightly rundown orphanage we look for the administrator's office, finding it we walked in to find the secretary who we had actually made the appointment with, she sounded like a very nice woman on the phone, but in appearances she'd give anybody nightmares.

We were asked to wait until the administrator was ready, as she had called Vivio to the office. We waited for about 10 min. when the door opened and a little girl being led by an older woman I can only assume was a teacher, as they walked by us the little girl looked over at us with scared and frightened eyes. I wanted to stand up go over and hold her in my arms, but I hold back and took Nanoha's hand instead she squeezed it gently as if she understood.

After a minute or two the secretary told us to go in, the administrator was a medium build woman with shoulder length blonde hair. The genuine smile that she gave us which reached her eyes put us both at ease, as we were both nervous.

"Welcome to the Saints Church orphanage, my name is Carim Gracia I'm the administrator of the orphanage and head of the Saints Church, please have a seat and will start our visit."

After we had sat, down we started discussing the different things that were required both in eligibility and if we were financially stable enough to afford bring the child into our lives. We both passed with flying colors on everything, especially after I pulled out the checkbook and showed that we had a backup in case the bakery ever came on hard times.

It was suggested that we come back on Friday and take Vivio with us for a weekend overnight so that we could all get to know each other and see if this would work out between the three of us. I didn't want to leave her behind but I knew that this was going to be the best, as we needed to clean up the spare bedroom so it was ready for her.

* * *

The next few days ended up being very hectic between working in the bakery and cleaning up that spare bedroom. We bought a few stuffed animals and toys so that she would have something to help keep herself occupied. I never thought Friday would ever get here, but here we are walking into the orphanage and we were about to take little Vivio home with us for the weekend.

As we were waiting for Vivio, Ms. Gracia was telling us that Vivio thinks that her family is still alive, even though they've tried to tell her that they have gone to a better place and she'll see them again someday, but she doesn't understand that she'll never see them again in this lifetime.

The door to the office opens quickly and a slender and tall woman with short brown hair comes bursting in with a worried expression on her face. "Vivio's gone missing again and she's not in her usual hiding places."

We both stood up and volunteered to help look for her, we were worried that something might happen to her. After 20 min. of looking I was on the second floor looking down at the courtyard garden, there I could see Nanoha kneeling down as if she was talking to someone behind the high bush.

The next thing I knew she was holding Vivio in her arms and walking towards the building. I was so relieved to see that Vivio was unhurt, but it also warmed my heart to see how the two of them looked together.

By the time I caught up with them in the office, Vivio had fallen asleep in Nanoha's arms, the sight before me just made me melt inside. Soon after we went out to the car, setting Vivio in her car seat she didn't even wake up. The entire trip she stayed asleep, I gently took her out of the car to bring her up to our apartment. Holding her in my arms just felt so right, it was like she was a part of me, and a part of us and with every passing day I was falling in love with this little girl.

The weekend went by so fast none of us wanted it to end, Saturday night in bed Nanoha and I decided to discuss if we wanted little Vivio to be a part of our lives.

"Fate I don't want to give her back tomorrow, I want to keep her she feels like a part of our lives like she's meant to be with us. Do we have to give her back tomorrow?"

"I don't want to give her back either, we'll see if we can start the adoption process tomorrow. Right now that's the best we can hope for. I just know that this is going to break her little heart thinking that we're giving her back, that we don't want her but that's the furthest from the truth, isn't it."

It had been decided that night that we both wanted Vivio in our lives. Come tomorrow we were going to start the adoption process and hopefully bring her back home as well.

We all got into the car Vivio at first seemed excited, but the closer we got to the orphanage more antsy she became, until she saw the orphanage and then the tears started she was quiet but I could see the tears streaming down her face.

Nanoha had gotten out of the car and picked her up and held her tight, I got out and moved around the side of the car and we sandwiched her between us, telling her that we had to come back so that we could make her a part of us and a family. She didn't seem to be listening so I wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks, then I grabbed Mr. Rabbit out of the back seat and gave it to her.

When we got into the office, we explained that we wanted to adopt Vivio, and if it was at all possible, we wanted to take her home that day. Three grueling hours of filling out and signing paperwork, paying fees, and waiting for the legal documents to be faxed so that we could take our daughter home.

When all was said and done we both stood up and headed for the door, and we both looked back at Vivio with our hands stretched out to her, and told her that it was time to go home together.

She stood there staring at us as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Then her little eyes brightened and one of the most beautiful smiles came crossed her face, as she realized that we really did want her in our lives. She came running up to us grabbing our hands, and beaming up that us. Our family is now complete we have everything that we want, I couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**Nanoha's POV**

Our little bundle of joy has just turned six last month, she's brought warmth and love that neither one of us has ever truly experienced, but I'm still feeling empty like I'm missing something, I guess it's time to talk to Fate about what I really want.

"Fate don't go to sleep yet I want to talk to you, about some things that are really important."

"Hmmm, what is it Nanoha what's so important that it can't wait until morning?"

"First I want talk to you about hiring a couple of people to help around the bakery."

"We've been doing really good we should be able to afford to hire a couple of people."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. Because that brings me to the next thing that I want talk to you about."

"Nanoha what is it?"

"… Fate… I want to have your baby."

"…"

"Did you hear me I want to have your baby?"

"Nanoha I don't have the equipment to give you a baby."

"No silly, I've been doing some research, and I've come up with a way that we can have our own child together. Just like I've always wanted."

"There's a way that we can have a child together, tell me more you've got my full attention."

"Well it starts off with blood tests to see if we're the same blood types, meaning if we're both positives or both negatives. If we're both the same then everything is a go. The next step would be that they would take some of your eggs, fertilize them with sperm, and then inject them into me, and hopefully I would become pregnant with your child, in the end it would be our child."

"Nanoha, how long have you been researching this, it sounds like it's taken you a long time to get all of this information."

"It's been about a month now; the need to bear your child has been growing since Vivio's birthday. I want to feel your baby growing inside of me, which would make me so complete I couldn't describe it to you. Please Fate at least let us take the blood test to see if it's possible."

"When do you want to take the blood test?"

"As soon as possible, we can go tomorrow or the day after, I don't care as long as we do it soon."

Fate leaned towards me and kissed my lips tenderly and then moves her left hand and caresses my bear belly with a dreamy look in her eyes. As we drifted off to sleep we were spooned her right hand was cupping my breast and her left was tenderly rubbing my belly.

* * *

The next day we put up a help wanted sign. In addition, that afternoon we went to the doctors to get the blood test taken, it took a few hours to get the results back, but when we did, we were both overjoyed, we were both a positive match.

We asked our Doctor to refer us to a Fertility Doctor, because we wanted to get pregnant. He gave us the name of a well-known Fertility Doctor in the area that does same-sex pregnancies. He even made the appointment for us.

Her name is Megane Alpine, and once we stepped into her office we knew we were in the right place. We discussed the procedure and said that we wanted to get started right away. She said she had an opening the next afternoon but first, she wanted us to pick out the sperm donor.

She pulled out a book it was really a three ring binder approximately 3 inches thick. We sat looking through to see who it was we wanted the father to be. A quarter of the way through the book we came crossed the young man that we both liked his looks and the fact that he was military, his name was Vice Granscenic.

We continued looking through the book and about three quarters of the way through we came crossed another candidate, his name was Tiida Lanster. He was a police detective that had been killed in action while pursuing a murder suspect. This touched us both and we came to a decision we wanted him to be the father of our baby.

Dr. Alpine took Fate into another room saying that they needed to take some of her eggs so that they could be fertilized overnight and then implanted in my womb the next day.

The next day I found myself lying on the table with my legs up in stirrups and my private area exposed. Thank goodness that our Dr. was a female, or I would be feeling extremely uncomfortable. Fate was standing right next to me holding my hand, when Dr. Alpine came back in she had a syringe like tool in her hands.

"Are you ready for me to precede, Mrs. Testarossa?"

Looking up at Fate I smiled. "Yes I'm ready to become a mother."

With this she proceeded to inject what was in the syringe-like tool into my womb, afterwards she told me that I need to stay in place for at least an hour, then once we got home I was to take it easy and have bed rest for at least two days. This would give us the optimal time allowance for the best pregnancy.

Taking it easy and relaxing were not part of my nature, I always have to be moving or occupied with something, not lying on a bed or on the couch, but it was necessary so I did what I was told.

On the third day, I went back; to work only take it easy I didn't want overstressed myself. That afternoon we had two girls come in wanting to know if the positions were still available. We said yes and if they were able to start right away. They both said that they were, after filling out the paperwork we had to new employees.

One was a brownish reddish haired girl slimming build and very outgoing, her name is Teana Lanster, and the other girl had bluish hair that was short very, very outgoing and always excited over something, her name is Subaru Nakajima.

I had taken a pregnancy test to see if I had gotten pregnant or if we were going to have to go through this again the next month. The test showed that it was negative and I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get pregnant the first time around.

We continued with our daily lives as though nothing had gone wrong, when I started feeling dizzy and woozy, and next thing I knew I was falling on the floor in the kitchen. Teana came running up to me to make sure that I was all right.

Fate came in and picked me up, telling the girls she was going to take me to the doctors to make sure that I was all right, as I might've gotten sick from all the stress of wanting to become pregnant.

After putting me in the car, she ran upstairs to the apartment and got Vivio. Once at the doctors we had to wait a while, but once we got in, he came to see us right away. After telling him what had happened he decided to do some blood tests, while he was waiting for the test results he proceeded to examine me.

When he came back with the results, he had a very serious look on his face and it scared us all thinking that there was something seriously wrong with me. Boy was there ever, after standing there for a good few minutes his face finally broke into a huge smile.

"I suggest you call Dr. Alpine and tell her that she has another success under her belt and to give you the name of a good pediatrician as you are going to need it. Congratulations girls you're pregnant."

We were both stunned at his words; Fate seemed to be the one to come out of her dazes faster than I did, looking at me she had the most beautiful smile, she leaned down and kissed me and in the process her hands start rubbing my belly. That's when the realization finally sank in we were going to have a baby.

* * *

We invited everybody over and had a dinner party so that we could make the announcement, we included everyone from Fates family to my family, and including our new employees, even Hayate and her group were invited especially seeing how one of her group, Shamal was going to become very important part of our lives.

"Everyone please can I have your attention. Nanoha and I have something very important we want to tell everyone. For about a month now we've been trying to add to our family of three, and I am proud tonight to tell you that we're going to have a baby."

You could've heard a pin drop and then all of a sudden room was filled with questions on where we were going to adopt our next child.

"Okay everyone you need to quiet down, I don't think you all heard me correctly, so I'm going to put it this way, Shamal you were recommended to us by our Dr. to be our pediatrician. So will you be our pediatrician?"

"Fate, Nanoha are you meaning what I think your meaning?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, we are pregnant, or to be exact, Nanoha is carrying my child."

I never thought I would ever see Fate look like a proud papa, but there she was standing in front of everyone strutting her stuff like a beautiful peacock. The night went by in a whirlwind of conversations and questions; everybody wanted to know why we have decided to have a child of our own, when we had Vivio in our lives.

"Teana, I have a question for you? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Tiida Lanster would you?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes, I am, he was my brother, why do you ask?"

"Well I just realized what your last name was, and wondered if you were related to him. Because you see, he was the donor that we chose to have our child with. So I guess in a way this makes us family, so it looks like I'm carrying your niece or your nephew."

"I didn't know that he had been a donor. Therefore, his legacy will live on. Thank you Nanoha, for telling me this you have made me extremely happy, you see he was the only family I had, and then he was killed, so I've been alone up until now."

* * *

The next five months went by in a whirlwind talking between both my mother and mother-in-law on their experiences being pregnant. Then came our first ultrasound we were very, very excited. We didn't want to know what we were having; we made sure that Shamal knew not to tell us the sex of our baby.

As she put the gel on the ultrasound she looked at both of us, smiled, and then proceeded to rub, it crossed my belly so that she could see if we were going to have a healthy child. What we got instead was a mild and pleasant surprise.

"Well I don't know what to tell you except to tell you straight out exactly what you have going on here. Now don't look at me with those expressions it's nothing bad, unless having twins would be bad?"

"Twins are you sure, I know the twin gene carries in my family, but I didn't think that I carried it. Nanoha were going to have twins, I can't believe it. Darling are you all right?"

"T-Twins there has to be a mistake, I can't carry two babies I'm too small."

Laughing she turned the monitor so that we could see that there were two separate heads and two little babies nestled inside of my belly, I was going to be having twins.

* * *

As the months went by we tried picking out names I came up with several most of them being girls names, let's see there was Akko, Shana, Sylvie, Nadie, Sakura, and Sango. Then they were some of the boy's names but I could only come up with a few of them Pazu, and Goku.

Fate on the other hand came up with a few more names the girl names she came up with were Kimera, Sheeta, Hitomi, Honoka, and Shizuku. Then there was her pick of boy's names Yuji, Seiji, Miroku, and Clyde.

We were actually having a hard time trying to figure out what names we wanted. Especially with the fact that it was coming down to the wire my due date is just weeks away.

Fate was sleeping peacefully but I was tossing and turning, for some reason I couldn't get comfortable, but then it started I got my first contraction and I woke Fate up to let her know that we needed to get to the hospital.

In a panic she starts running around just grabbing things and throwing them in a suitcase, I finally calmed her down to tell her that we had plenty of time to get to the hospital, my contractions had only just started.

This seemed to have calmed her down a little bit, as she started to get a little bit more organized. Grabbing a very sleepy Vivio, we made it to the car and drove to the hospital. After arriving, we went maternity ward where I was escorted to a birthing room.

At this time, Fate started calling everyone to let them know that I was going into labor. Each time I would get a contraction I would breathe through the pain as I was instructed by the nurse.

Fate was next to me the entire time holding my hand wiping my brow. I ended up going through 16 hours of hard labor, when the first little crown appeared and then it's little body came out, we were told that it was a little girl, a few minutes later the second one came out and were told that it was a boy.

As I was resting from my long hard labor, Fate was kissing me, telling me that she loved me, and that our babies were beautiful. When all of a sudden I got another shooting pain, it was another contraction this seemed to have surprised all of us, as I was in labor once more, when the third baby was born it was a little girl.

Soon I had my arms filled with two babies and Fate was holding the third, I kissed each forehead, but exhaustion was starting to take me and the nurses took the babies to the nursery.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap, Mom, Dad, Kyoya, and Miyuki were in the room. Before I could ask, Mom told me that Fate was showing off our triplets, to Alicia, and Precia.

"So Nanoha do you know what you're going to name your babies, after all you have three now to name not just two."

"Fate and I discussed it and if we had girl's I would name them, and if we had boy's she would name them, so I guess I get to name two of them. Hmmm, I think the older one should be Honoka and the baby of the three will be Sakura. I don't know what Fate will name the boy."

"His name will be Clyde after my Uncle that past a few years ago." Walking over to me, she had the most beautiful smile on her face. Leaning down she gently kisses my lips. "You did a beautiful job; all three are healthy and gorgeous."

"Speaking of that, I thought you said we were only having twins Shamal, where did the third baby come from?"

"Apparently the other two hide it very well and its heart rate matched that of one of the other siblings so I never heard the third heartbeat, so I was just as surprised as the rest of you."

The nurses wheeled the babies in at this point in time and I got a chance to finally look at my children, Vivio climbed up on the bed with me so she could get a better look at her brother and sisters.

Now my family is complete between the woman that I love and my four beautiful children, what more could I have ever asked for in this lifetime, except maybe grandchildren, but that will be for another story.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well here it is the end of A College Romance I hope you all enjoyed this little journey that we all took in my little world. This chapter was actually going to end after they adopted Vivio, but I just couldn't let it stay that short so I added to it.

Please review let me know what you think I hope my punctuation and grammar weren't too horrible. As soon as this is beta read, I will re-post it so it's not so bad.

I will be concentrating on Lightning Fingers and Red LaGooN after this. Therefore, I'll see you in my next story, until then enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

* * *

9/10/11 BR

Updated 12/18/11


End file.
